The Demonic Angel
by DarkAngel819
Summary: SEQUEL TO BEAST WITHIN! ENJOY! Sakura is unsure anout her feelings for Gaara but she loves him! What is happeneing? What is Gaara's demon up to as well? GaaXSaku LEMON! r&r please! Pairings:ShikaXTema,NaruXHina,InoXCho,KanX? Chapter 11 up!FINISHED!
1. Missing You

_A/N: __**Okay everybody ready!!! Sequel!!!!!! So what's going to happen next? This is mainly GaaraXSakura but… there is a hint of something going on between Temari and Shika……………… Let's get on with it shall we? I'm dying to find out what happens as well!!!!! **_

**_Disclaimer: And again I do not own Naruto! Grrrrrrrr...i'm really starting to hate this..._**

* * *

Gaara awoke to find that he'd fallen asleep, alone in his study. He was feeling a bit like Shikamaru right now, lazy and tired. Come to think of it, he hadn't been around in a while…..neither had Sakura. Last time she'd been in this dry and desolate land was when he'd had his sudden psychopathic episode. That _wasn't _pretty! It had ended with Sakura staying watch over him for _two whole weeks!_ Geeze, he couldn't even go the restroom without her watching carefully over his shoulder like an oversized hawk. _Why did he miss her though?_

_My little cub…………Why do you fret so?_

_So you've finally come out of your box have you?_ A deep echoing laugh erupted inside his head. The Shukaku and Gaara had made some peace over those long weeks…..Though it still wanted Sakura. Why though? _Hehehehe, my little cub…You are like me……_The evil voice said.

_What perverted and self-centred?_

_What do you expect? I AM a demon you know!_

_Heheheh, I wonder how Naruto's going? He didn't look like he was happy last time he was here………_

_The Kyuubi? You crazy!! Nothing bothers us demons!_

_As I said before….self-centred…_A long snarl sounded deep in Gaara's mind. Geeze does this demon ever think about anything else other that itself and killing?

_As a matter of fact I do….That girl that was here, what was her name???_ It almost seemed as if it was purring the words.

_Why?_ It snarled again._ Who? Sakura?_

_So that's what her name is………_

_What are you up to?_

_Nothing, absolutely nothing!_

_Demon! ………_ A loud rippling growl sounded. Gaara thought it was from the demon but slowly realised that it was himself. Why was he so possessive over a girl that would probably kill him given the chance…………_ I know….. _The demon said softly.

_Why, Smartass? _Gaara hissed.

_Mate???????_ It asked quietly…..

_YOU PERVERETED OLD RACOON!!!!!!!!_ Gaara shouted furiously and close the connection. What was he doing? The Shukaku would rip him to shreds!!! Or at least damage his sanity……. He stood up and stretched his rippling, powerful muscles and strode over to the window. Looking up at the sky he stared blankly at the nearly full moon. _Sakura should be back soon,_ he thought absentmindedly. He paused and went back over what he'd just thought…….Maybe the Shukaku was right? He had felt a strange connection when she'd looked after him all those weeks ago. He became aware of a surging feeling in his stomach. "What is this?" he said quietly to the moon. The moon just stared back, its crater-eyes bark blue against the pearlescent surface……….

Sakura felt aware of a presence at her door and turned to face the intruder. "Naruto what are you doing here?" she said shaking her head at the blonde kitsune.

"You looked sad at training today…I talked to Kakashi and he said to bring you some chocolate……" He looked down at the small box in his hands. Sakura was dumbstruck……_Kakashi…._ She thought smiling. Naruto cringed when she smiled. "Please don't hurt me Sakura-chan!" he squealed as she strode slowly over to take the small box from his hands. "I won't Naruto…..Come sit with me..." She said quietly. Naruto just stood there dumbstruck. Sakura had invited him to sit with her? Why? He walked carefully over, stepping over clothes and various other items scattered over the bamboo matting. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked over to Sakura. "I'm not sure Naruto……I-I kinda miss Gaara", Sakura whispered, tears silently running down her cheek betraying her usually calm demeanour. "Gaara?" Naruto asked. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here; obviously she wasn't well in her head….. Naruto inched closer, but she made no move to stop him. "I don't know why I miss him……..he hates me to death! I've seen the way he looks at me when I give him his injections and his medicine", Sakura sobbed. Naruto put his arm around her and she dropped her head onto his shoulder, tears wetting his jacket and exposed neck. "Yeah but that's different! He's alone!" Naruto argued. Sakura just looked away. He grabbed her face between his hands and brought it around to face him. "He needs you Sakura, I've got Hinata, Temari has Shikamaru, Neji has Tenten and Ino has Choji…….you're the only who hasn't got someone…….I want you to be happy Sakura, I couldn't make Sasuke happy and look what happened! He ran away! It's all my fault!" Now Naruto was crying, the silvery tears glinting off the orange sunset filtering through her large bay window. She looked him in the eyes, were the tears real? She picked up the chocolate box in her hands and ripped through the red ribbon exposing twelve brightly wrapped chocolates. She handed three to Naruto who silently asked permission, then plopped them into his mouth. Sakura ate hers then looked back at Naruto. "You know….they say chocolate is the best medicine for a broken heart there is………..I think you healed me. Thank-you Naruto", she said then placed her arms around him and gave him a small hug. "I'm going to check on him tomorrow….and I'm going to tell him, wether his majesty likes it or not!" she beamed. Naruto's heart soared, he'd finally made someone happy…….for once in his life, and it had to be Sakura…..his ex-love……..

* * *

_A/N: __**Ohhhhh!!! How cute was that!!!!!! See chocolate heals everything! Naruto finally did something right and Kakashi obviously knows what women want…that's a scary thought! So she's going to talk to Gaara again…..Wait! I thought she already liked him? Ohh wait that was HIS feelings! My bad! Ohh well I'll get on with the next chappie shall I? Cyas!!!**_


	2. Full Moon

_A/N: __**Ok sorry for the lame chappie but I ran out of Skittles…I'm okay now though! So Naruto helped out Sakura about her feelings for Gaara and all of the couples have been introduced. YAY!!!!! Okay enough dribble, let's get started!

* * *

**_

Sakura stood infront of her window admiring the moon. _Almost full………almost time to see Gaara again………_ she thought as she stared into its silvery depth. No doubt Gaara would be staring at it as well, thinking about the oncoming torture each full moon ment. Sakura moved away from the dust covered window to sit on her daybed. The floor was once again tidy but she hadn't been in her room since talking with Naruto. Tsuande had set multiple tasks for her and Ino to complete that tested both mental and physical skills. God was that exhausting!!! She laid her head down on the soft, purple quilt……_Wonder how Sasuke is…_ she thought, a silver tear brushing her face. Naruto was right; nobody could save him now…Orochimaru had him now…..She thought absentmindedly back to the day they first met as a team…….

_So what does everyone want to achieve?_ A lazy Kakashi said with a hint of sarcasm.

_I want to become the hokage and have everyone acknowledge me!!!_ A rather obnoxious Naruto called out. Kakashi shook his head.

_I want to…ummm….I like……._ Kakashi just looked at Sakura dumbly, then looked over at the raven-haired boy sitting away from the rest of the group.

_I want to resurrect my clan and eventually grow stronger and kill a certain someone………_Kakashi stared. The Uchiha prodigy just looked calmly at the ground as Naruto cast a scared look in his direction………Sakura smiled. Things definitely were different in those days………and she nodded off into a restless sleep, plagued by nightmares of a snake-boy Sasuke…………

Gaara sat at his desk staring off into the distance. _Sakura should be here soon……_he said to himself quietly. The demon stirred and lifted its scaled head. _Again I sate my point, you actually like her………but why not acknowledge it? Think of the kids she could bare you! Mighty strong pups!!_ Gaara shuddered at the thought but then reconsidered……._Perhaps, but they'd be like me! Plus apparently I'm sterile….just like Naruto._ Gaara shook his head wearily. Sakura would make a good mother…if he were fertile! But then again…_…_his kids would be hated as well!_ I hate you…_ he growled at the monster in his thoughts.

_I love you too cub…. _It sneered. Gaara laughed. Just like the Shukaku…..he got a sudden pang of pain and collapsed into his chair once more. He closed his eyes involuntarily and the massive jaws of the beast appeared in front of him. It laughed, _Think about it……she IS your mate. I know _the demon whispered sending goose bumps up his arms and chest. _How do you know?_ He asked it patiently.

_There was a legend…a long time ago…that consisted of us demons. Apparently a scroll had been found containing some names……._It boomed in the voice of a professional storyteller.

_So what?_ Gaara said unamused.

_The legend says that there were three FEMALE demons made, one for each powerful demon. A Kyuubi, a Nekomata and…… a Shukaku. Apparently our mates from when we were human were transferred into the animals we'd become………I'm still not sure if there IS a female Shukaku but I wouldn't mind betting that Sakura girl has something to do with it………_The Shukaku pronounced loudly.

_So, what you're trying to say is that Sakura might be a demon?_

_No, not exactly. I ment that you have a special bond with her, as in astrological bond. I think she may be your mate, _the Shukaku said simply.

_Bullshit!_ Gaara spat. He'd had enough, full moon or not , this demon wasn't getting a hold of him that easily! He closed the connection and opened his eyes. His desk was a mess but he was hungry, he needed to feed………..

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. Instead of dreaming about a certain someone, she'd been dreaming of Gaara. But why? What did he want with her? He'd probably kill her….then she remembered that night with Naruto…or not….. "Sakura! Breakfast!!! Remember you had that thing with Tsuande today!!!" her mother's voice blared from the kitchen followed by the sweet smell of rice cakes and home-made ramen. _Yippee!! Ino Pig you're going down!!!!!! _Inner Sakura shouted out. Outer Sakura wasn't so sure, something felt wrong……She'd have to see Gaara soon, she realised then. Three days till utter humiliation in front of the Kazekage! Great!!! She stomped downstairs and ate her breakfast hastily, accumulating glares from her mother and father. She raced to the front door, grabbed her bag and started out the door. Today was going to be a Gaara-thought-free-day! And she raced off towards the Hokage campus.

Gaara woke with a start to find Temari and Kankurou staring at him from the open doorway. "What? Never seen someone sleep before", Gaara muttered sleepily.

"I'm sorry to bother you Kazekage-sama-", Temari was stopped by Gaara's hand signal. " Temari, how many times do I have to tell you? You are my sister, therefore you call me Gaara…..", He said crankily. Temari just looked at him in utter shock. Kankurou tried to stifle a laugh as Gaara looked amusedly at Temari. "What happened last night?", Gaara said rubbing his head. Temari and Kankurou stared at each other.

"What?", Gaara asked seeing their shocked faces. This time it was Kankurou…..

"Ummmm, Gaara…….Half the village saw the Shukaku leap the wall. They are so scared they won't even come out of their houses. How did it get out? They said it came back to your tower and the disappear over the village boundary". Gaara looked at his desk and summoned his strength. "I want you two to reassure the villagers that I mean no harm…..I have a little chat to confirm with _it_", growled Gaara as Temari and Kankurou dismissed themselves.

* * *

_A/N:_ _**WOW!! What the hell happened there? So what's wrong with Gaara STILL! Or is it something else….or someone else……..Whooo, freaky! Remember r&r plz!!!**_


	3. Feelings

_A/N: __**Okay I've been getting complaints lately from a couple of people who obviously don't get it! This story is a Sequel! Means there was another story that came before this! If anyone is reading this that hasn't read the other one then please go back and read it…otherwise the story makes no sense! Thankyou to all the people who are reading properly though! And thanks again for the reviews! Let's get on with the story!

* * *

**_

As Gaara stepped out onto the stage-like podium everyone in the vicinity held their tongues. Most people knew what Gaara was capable of and shut up, there were a few drunken shouts from the back but most people got the idea as Gaara began the assembly. "People, you have no need to be scared. I can conclude that the creature you saw last night was not me," there were a few hushed whispers in the middle of the crowd, "but we are trying to find the beast and possibly, if it turns out to be dangerous, kill it".

"But Kazekage-sama! It came from your tower!" A startled citizen said above all the whispers of the crowd. Everyone was suddenly dead quiet and Gaara's face started to throw a light pink shade against his deathly pale skin. "I can assure you madam that my guards heard no movement from my study all night. I can, myself counter the accusations….I was asleep all night, on top of my paperwork piles", Gaara responded soundly. The woman looked at him then saw the look on his face, an evil smirk that said nothing but terror. She turned away silently slipping through the crowd. Gaara stepped off the podium and walked over to Kankurou. The crowd obviously seemed content with the explanation he had given and raced off to their small, sand and mud houses. "Gaara san, would you like me to send an express to Konoha?" his secretary beamed at him. Out of all the people he had to run around after him, what was that word…Slaves; she was the only one who saw him differently and acted like he was a real person. He shook his head, "There's no need", he said and turned back towards his quarters. She gave him a short salute and sprinted off to the office. _Sakura, where are you?_ He thought. Then he remembered his 'chat' with the demon. He changed direction again and ran off towards one of the city walls, he'd need to be alone for this……….

Sakura had her things packed and ready by lunchtime that day. She didn't know why she was so rushed to get there…it only ment three weeks babysitting Gaara. Joy! Her mother called from the kitchen and Sakura went down. "What is it Mum?", Sakura asked, trying to make her voice sound happy. " Do you really want to go?", her mother asked questioningly. _God mums are good! _Sakura said to herself as she stared at her mother. She turned back towards the stove and started stirring the broth for dinner. "Not really…but I have to!", Sakura whined. Her mother smiled and turned around again. "Sakura….you wouldn't go if you didn't want to. What's the matter?".

"I-I-I don't know! I need to see Gaara again!", she broke down. He mother smiled again and walked over to cuddle her daughter. " There, there Sakura chan. You like him don't you?". That question was really out of the blue! Sakura lifted her head from her mother's lap. " H-H-How did you know", she asked wiping silvery tears away from her face. He mother laughed a little. " I know my baby, I was a teenager to once…", she said with a grin. Sakura smiled, despite the tears and reddened eyes.

"You better get going……..make sure you tell him how you feel", her mum said and walked back over to the stove. Sakura smiled and picked up her backpack. " Ohh and tell him something else as well……", she said suddenly, as Sakura put her right foot out the door. She paused and looked at her mum, standing in the hallway. " Tell him nothing can beat an angry mother…..even if he's the Kazekage…", she said as she smiled. Sakura smiled back and walked out the door into the dimming sunset. _Three weeks of solitude and male PMS here I come………_

Gaara was sitting in the shadow of a tall dune working some of his sand through his fingers as he relaxed back into a soft crouch. He was waiting for the moon…the demon was always more active then. It had been remarkably quiet lately, not even making comments on the female sand-nin as Gaara walked down the streets. _Demon………_Gaara called to the old racoon. He felt a slight presence to his left and blob of sand, about the size of a small dog re-formed itself into a smaller version of the massive beast. "How did you do that?", Gaara asked, genuinely impressed by its skill. " I've always been able to do that…..as for how, it's my secret", It said with crazy, high pitched voice. Gaara shook his head, just like him to leave Gaara in suspense…… "So what was the assembly called for?", it said quietly ,dragging sand through its sharp claws. "A demon was seen jumping the city walls…it's the reason I'm talking to you now..", Gaara said calmly.

"Is that so?", It responded, quite amused.

" Yes…..have anything to do with it?", Gaara asked. The miniature beast shook its scaly head. " Not I? How far away is that Sakura girl?", the beast calmly inquired. Gaara knew something was up…..the demon was too quiet and happy. "What did you do?", Gaara asked it accusingly. It stared up at him with its small panda-like eyes. " Fine it was me! I was calling, to see if there really was a female Shukaku", it said crazily. Gaara shook his head angrily. "You scared at least half the village silly!!!!!!! All for what? Some legendary female demon that doesn't exist!!!", Gaara growled. The demon increased its height and width, rapidly meeting Gaara's sitting height of three foot, five inches. Gaara shrunk back away, not in fear but for more space. This demon _was_ fat and increasing its size did nothing for its figure….. "She does exist!!! I heard her call!!! Somewhere to the north-west! It was far away but still I heard it!!!!!!!!!!!", the demon was practically going mad now, strings of saliva dripping from its now exposed fangs. Gaara had heard enough, he shut the connection yet again and walked away, leaving blobs of saliva where the beast had sat. He jumped off the sand hill and landed lightly on a roof just below , jumped off and strode towards his chambers.

* * *

_A/N: __**Hahahaahah!!!!! The demon got burned!!!!!!! Funny!!! Waaaayyyy better that the last chapter! Oh no!!!! I'M OUT OF SKITTLES!!!!!!! Have to run down to the shops and get some more!!!!!!! Next chappie up soon….after I get my skittles!!!!! LOL!!!**_


	4. Puberty Things

_A/N: __**No success in the skittles quest. They sold out!!!!!! Grrr so I swapped to maltesers!!! So let's find out what's happening now………

* * *

**_

Gaara was tired, the beast within him was still having a psychopathic moment so he decided it probably wasn't a great idea to fall asleep right at this moment. _Geeze, who knew demons could have hormonal moments? Or was he just under the influence of the moon? _Gaara wondered silently. There was a knock at the door. He stepped off his massive futon bed and crossed the room to the red-brown, oak doors. Kankurou stepped in as soon as Gaara opened the door. " Since when were you invited into _my_ room?", Gaara asked, a little peeved. Kankurou smiled.

"When you decided you could come into _my_ room", Kankurou added sarcastically. This only made Gaara get angrier. "To what do I owe the honour of a visit", he half snarled." Gaara, calm down. I'm only here to find out what went on…..", the older sibling stated. Gaara calmed down a little and put on his best 'I'm not going to kill you' smirk. The older brother noticed this and immediately stopped harassing him. Gaara stoped and let out a small sigh. " Apparently it was the demon….it's looking for its mate………", Gaara said as the same pink shade returned to his cheeks.

"What mate?", Kankurou said slightly confused. Gaara sighed again. _Ohh the horror of trying to explain demon feelings to human….let alone a stupid one…..._

"The demon thinks it has a mate….it apparently heard its call", Gaara said blankly.

"How? The nearest village is over five kilometres away! Unless the sound travelled".

"I don't know, but it's…ahh, kinda obsessed now", Gaara said, the pink shade getting darker. Kankurou looked up from the floor and stared at Gaara. He started to laugh, " Gaara, The only horny demon I know around here is you. Ohh how cute, my baby brother going through puberty!", Gaara looked immediately into his older brothers eyes and unleashed the waiting power. Kankurou was smashed up against the nearest wall by a massive sand-fist. _How did he do that!! I didn't even hear him speak!!_ Kankurou thought as he furiously fought to get free. Gaara was _angry_ and Kankurou had made it even worse, the demon was uncontrollable! It surged around inside Gaara like a mini tornado wanting to be released. Gaara suddenly dropped his brother and walked over to the bed. "What's wrong with me?", he asked quietly. Kankurou was in the mood to strangle him right now….." I don't know, but those powers of yours have to be held in control! I'll have to send a message to Sakura, she needs to hurry-" Kankurou didn't get to finish because Gaara fell off the futon and onto the floor howling with pain. _Note: Gaara at puberty is a bad thing! What the hell is happening? People half a mile away will be able to hear him! I have to shut him up……… _"Gaara, I'm going to get Sakura! Stay-", Gaara howled again, louder this time and shriller. There was a knock at the door, which must have been pretty loud over Gaara's screaming. Temari burst in, brandishing her fan like someone had tried to murder Gaara. " Temari, something is wrong with Gaara!!! I think the demon is taking over! He's becoming really volatile!", Kankurou shouted over Gaara's wailing. Temari looked at him, " I'll go get Sakura again!", She shouted back as Kankurou picked Gaara up to take him to the medic-nin. Gaara howled louder…but it wasn't Gaara this time…..Kankurou looked into Gaara's now golden eyes. "Ohh crap!!!", he shouted as he ran out the door, Gaara howling in his arms, and into the medic-ward.

All Gaara could feel was utter pain, like someone was trying to rip him apart. He held it in for a few seconds but it soon became too much…he howled as coils of pain lanced through his stomach like poisonous snakes. The demon chuckled, a hysterical but sinister laugh……._I win pup……I will find that girl. She is the female Shukaku! I know! And I will find her!_ The Shukaku roared and Gaara tried to seal it again only to have painful shards of light penetrate his eyelids. This time he roared, a loud echoing sound that seemed to go on forever………..He briefly heard Temari and Kankurou screaming at each other….Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…. "Sakura!!". He shouted out as his eyes flew open. He saw his siblings look at him then split up and his eyes closed again in pain. He felt himself being picked up and carried off as he fell asleep, tumbling into the dark abyss and watching the demon make its first leap to freedom. _Shit!_ He heard a voice say as if it were a dream….far away……..the demon still as present as it had been since the day of his dreaded birth……….

Temari got to the tower, Gaara's echoing screams calling to the village people, coaxing them out of their tiny houses. She looked down, mothers clutching their screaming children and fathers husbands their wives, all looking for the source of the sounds………She turned back, she had to get Sakura here fast. Looking for the paper and ink, then the fastest hawk they had…….Grabbing the paper she began brainstorming quickly what she needed to say. Fingers trembling she picked up the ink-dipped quill and placed it on the yellowed parchment. _Sakura, hurry! Gaara isn't well!!! He's in so much pain he's bellowing and waking up half the village! He needs your help fast! Double your pace! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!!_ She sealed and tied it to the hawk's leg and carried the massive bird to the window. She lifted her hand quickly and the hawk soared off into the desert………_Hurry Sakura!_ Temari thought as she watched the bird soar off into the darkness………….

Sakura was half way in the desert when the hawk swooped low to land infront of her. She looked at it questioningly and it squawked at her. She shrugged and bent down to undo the parchment around its leg. It was marked important so Sakura opened it hastily and read the contents. As she read, small tears appeared in her eyes….._Gaara san! No! What has happened??????!!!_ She rummaged around in her backpack trying to find her soldier pills only to find a small china box. _What on earth? Who put this in her bag?_ She thought as she opened it. Suddenly a large amount of sand covered her and she felt herself floating._ Oh no!!! This can't be the way I end!!!!! I can't die! I have to rescue Gaara-sama! _She thought as she lost consciousness and was thrown into the large black lake of her mind………………………..

* * *

_A/N:__** OMG OMG!!!! I need popcorn now!!! This is getting really good!!!!!! What is wrong with Sakura? What is wrong with Gaara???? Next chapter's gonna be a doozy!!!!!! Keep posted!!! Remember r&r please!!! Anything welcome at the moment!!!!!**_


	5. Seienna

_A/N: __**Tehehehehe! I know, everyone wants to kill me right now cause I haven't been posting lately…..I've got exams though, so it kinda makes life tough! Thank god to all you year 8 and 9's out there that you don't have to go thru it as well!!!!! So I stayed locked up in my room for 3 hours writing this…no this isn't the end yet! There's more chappies coming hopefully!!!! Enjoy ladies and any guys surfing this as well!!!!

* * *

**_

Sakura awoke with a throbbing headache and a strange pins and needles feeling through out her body…_Wow, that was a bad cup of tea!_ She thought as she stumbled up from the small sand hill. A small tickling feeling moved its way slowly up her back as she picked up her things, half buried in the soft white sand. _Wait a minute! Soft, white sand????? The sand here is yellow!! How can there be white sand in a desert full of yellow sand!?!?!?! _She thought hysterically, slightly panicked. The feeling was now just above her collar bone and she raised her hand absentmindedly to the source of the tickle. As she placed her hand however, a crippling, stinging feeling that caused her to flick away her arm in panic made its way up her arm. A small thud behind her made her turn around… "_A SCORPION!!!!!!!!!"_ She screamed shrilly and stomped on the red and gold creature. Suddenly the small lump of sand she had laid on moved………a head…a large, scaly tail, two evil looking eyes and four bear-clawed feet. She screamed again and the new creature stared at her. It stood less than a metre away, about the size of a large cat or desert lynx but extremely fat! She stared at the creature and it started to snarl. "What do you think you're doing?" it asked sarcastically. She stopped screaming and looked closer at the small animal. She'd seen it before……somewhere……was it a desert animal? Then she stood up straight, a look of pure shock in her eyes._ The Shukaku!!!! How did it escape Gaara?_

"Who's Gaara?" it asked puzzled.

"Wait you can…hear my thoughts?" Sakura asked puzzled, still keeping her distance from the racoon-like creature. The demon gave her a 'duhh' stare that said all.

"Ohh so you can? Wait aren't you Gaara's demon?".

"If you're referring to the male Shukaku I've been hearing lately then no……..in case you haven't noticed….I'm female….", It said plainly. _Geeze it really is a Shukaku………_ It disappeared in a blob of sand. Sakura shivered as the sand made its way up her back, under her kimono to rest against her exposed flesh. The sand suddenly bit into her and she let out a scream……._You are mine now, my little angel………_ It said in a motherly voice. And slithered into her backpack……..

Gaara felt as if he was flying. The Shukaku was probably out now and there was no Naruto to wake Gaara up this time……………_She's coming…._ The evil voice hissed as he felt it connect again. _Why aren't you out? You have me defenceless now!_ He asked it willingly.

_She's coming….She's coming to ME!_ It said greedily. Gaara lifted his head awkwardly. He needed to warn Sakura, even if she wasn't the female Shukaku. He'd been able to do mind liking for a while but hadn't told anyone but Naruto. The two kept in touch this way often now that Gaara was the Kazekage. He summoned some of his strength and projected a mental image of Sakura and thought hard, blocking out the demon's rambling. _Sakura…………don't come! The demon has gone mad! No matter what Temari or Kankurou say, don't come! It's dangerous!_

_Really?_ That voice wasn't Sakura……..

_Who are you?_

_Who am I? WHO AM I!!!! I AM SEIENNA!!! Female….SHUKAKU!_

_Really? Where's Sakura?_ The laughing echoed throughout his thoughts…his Shukaku paused then stared clawing at the connection….._Shit! _Gaara thought. There is nothing worse that two demons knocking on your door! He locked the connection between his demon and felt deeper trying to find Sakura, all while his demon was going crazy…he must seem pretty unstable by now……._Far from it.._ He thought. Suddenly the connection on his side broke and the male sand demon crashed in. Gaara immediately close his only link to Sakura and confronted the beast. It hissed and lunged at him in frenzy of teeth and claws. He suddenly felt something cool on his forehead….the curse seal! _Good on you Kankurou!!!! Keep it up!!!!! _The demon hissed in pain and shuffled back into the darkness as Gaara came back into the real world………

Sakura shifted her bag around slightly. It was heavy! Now she knew how Gaara felt, carting his sand-pod around all day! The demon shifted in her mind…its body had taken residence in her bag while its spirit had made itself at home in her mind. She heard a hiss and spun around expecting a side-winder or something else deadly. _Grahhh!!!!!!_ The demon roared and Sakura fell to her knees._ What is it?_ She asked it, wincing from the pain. It forced her eyes closed and she came face to face with the massive demon. She contained a scream as she followed its line of vision until it came upon a glowing orb……._Sakura….don't come!!..._ Gaara's richly accented voice broke through the demon's howling. "Gaara!", she called out……no answer. She lost part of the conversation as she drifted off into a trance-like state……_I AM SEIENNA!!!!!!!!!!_ The demon roared again at the ball of chakra. All of a sudden it disappeared._ What did you do?!?!? He was trying to give a message!!!!!! _It snarled.

_I am not your personal answering machine girl!!!!!!!!!! He has the other Shukaku! I heard it roaring!! Something is wrong!_

_Yeah! I already knew that!!!!! _She answered. The demon huffed and disappeared into her mind. _Grrrrrrr!!! I should kill that demon!!! _Inner Sakura screamed, only to be silenced by a massive tail across her body. _I hate demons………now I know how Gaara feels most of the time………_ Opening her eyes she picked herself up and started to walk again……..Sunagakure clearly visible in the distance……..

* * *

_A/N: __**See, demons are the same! This is really confuzzling though! I'm even getting mixed up! Plus I ran out of maltesers and I've got study to do! Ohh well, next chappie due reasonably soon. ANY comments welcome at this stage!**_

_**Xoxoxoxox **_


	6. Fight

_A/N: __**Alright! Next chappie!!!!!!! And still no skittles or maltesers! Weather is bad so I got a headache, martial arts training I hurt my back. I've had a pretty crap day! But I'm still here to tell the tale! As I should be doing now instead of dribbling on……………..Okaies! Let's go!

* * *

**_

Gaara snapped his eyes open and took in his surroundings……_Hospital? Geeze Kankurou kinda over did it a little………or the demon really did take over._ Two shapes emerged from the lounge, one tall blonde and a bulky black hooded boy. "You two….what happened?" Gaara whispered., his voice still scratchy and hoarse.

"Sakura is on her way and should be here shortly-", Temari was cut off by Gaara cringing. "I told her not to come! The female demon….it's inside her! She's a carrier…it must have possessed her and become trapped!" Gaara said startled. Temari and Kankurou stared at him for a moment, "Gaara, there is no female demon….all the demons are male. Sakura is on her way, we got a reading off the hawk we sent….she's less than an hour outside our walls", Temari reported. Gaara gave her a glare. "Really?" Temari let out a startled gasp and backed away. Gaara's eyes were no longer the beautiful green eyes that hid emotion………they were glowing, orange orbs. "Shut the door!!!!", Kankurou yelled at the medics near the door, but Gaara was long gone……….

He stepped out into the bright morning sun and looked over his vast kingdom. He could smell her in every direction, it was driving him mad! The demon within awoke with a ravishing hunger, sniffing and roaring inside Gaara's head. He lifted his now half-transformed head to the sky and took in a long breath, sampling the breath of wind like a refined wine expert. Turning to the left now, he jumped onto the nearest house, hooking his scaly, barbed tail around the pole that spiked out from the middle. With expertise and powerful legs he jumped to the city wall in one leap, landing as gracefully as a cat stalking it's prey……..The hunt was on………….

Sakura was almost at the wall when the demon started pulling at her mind like an insistent bug. _What? Are you hungry again?_ She asked it impatiently. Sakura had used up most of her supplies by now and wasn't expecting the demon to be able to walk for a few days seeming it had knocked off all the dumplings, sweets and rice cakes she had. It growled,_ the other Shukaku……………It is free……RUN!!_

Before Sakura could reply her feet flew forwards running across the sand like it was concrete. The demon lent her some of it's chakra to speed her up but it wasn't enough. Soon she could feel Gaara's onslaught coming at her like a bullet train from the village entrance. Shit he could run fast……Wait why was she running? She could do the same things as Gaara now so there was no need to run…she thought…obviously it wasn't a smart idea. Gaara was circling her within a matter of seconds, growling and hissing. The female reacted instantly, painfully forcing Sakura to go demon…….Sakura felt an odd tingle, then stabs of pain as she felt a tail and numerous fangs grow fro nothing. The sand around her started to swirl as her legs and arms started to extend. She felt her vision falter and fix itself as she felt the shape of her irises change. The world became multi-coloured as claws sprouted from the stumps of her now scaly limbs…………_Use my chakra silly girl! Otherwise he'll kill you…or worse……_ One last stab of pain and a large tanuki stook on the flattened sand. Gaara was fully transformed now and now pacing like a caged beast. Sakura flattened her ears against her head. Suddenly shouts rang in the air…Gaara lunged….. "_Sabaku Taisō" (Dessert Imperial Funeral). _A large wall of sand swept Sakura off her feet…._My little cub let me do this!!!!……I've wanted a good Shukaku fight for ages!!!!_ The demon screamed hyserically. Sakura nodded her large head and focused her energy into a shape……Sakura's body was forced up through the demon forehead and Sakura prepared, she'd watched Gaara do this once….She formed the hand signs "_Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu_"(Forced sleep Jutsu), Sakura shouted. Gaara stopped pacing and watched, then copied. By now the people from the village had noticed what has happening and started fleeing in the other direction. Temari and Kankurou watched on in amazement. _Two Skukaku? One Gaara……..One…….SAKURA!!!!!_ They both realised at once. Sakura went limp, so did Gaara. Temari froze, Kankurou stopped breathing for a minute………….The larger Shukaku raised it's head, it's eyes gleaming brighter that before. The smaller one hadn't moved yet….._Sakura……let me free………._ The demon hissed as Sakura let go. She felt herself float for a moment before being thrown back into her mind. She looked through her own eyes as if someone else was working her body……….. "_HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! I'M FREEEEE!!!!!!!!", _It cackled as it raised it's head. The other Shukaku roared and ran at her. She reared up and smashed her stomach, sending a bast of air that hit Gaara in the face. He spun backwards and landed on his backside, tail raised in the air. She smirked, or was it the demon? Gaara got back up and shouted a string of words……. "_Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa", _and Sakura felt herself and the demon pass out, into blackness. She heard the hysterical screams of the male Shukaku as he shifted back into Gaara. _Why did he attack me? What did I do? Does he not like me…………_ she asked herself as she felt strong hands pick her up and run off into the desert. _What did he want now?????????_

Gaara was dumbstruck as she tranformed….those muscled legs and tail. She _was _a demon after all! He watched a strange look pass her face as he shifted the rest of himself. She was beautiful! He chuckled, but paused as she started making hand signals….._the demon is helping her? But how? She shouldn't be able to do this yet!?!_

_Let me out you stupid bastard!!!!_ screamed the Shukaku. He gave in, as long as it didn't hurt her………He felt the shift as he performed the sleep jutsu and the demon rose from it's eternal slumber………._I'M FREEE!!! THANK GOD!!!_ It laughed like an evil maniac…….. he watched then circle each other, watched Sakura's slumped body on the demon's head _Poor Sakura……… When this is over_, _you deserve the best_ _I can get you to make up for this terrible mess………………_The fight was over in less that one minute, the male had ended it with his futon-duststorm-breath. He willed it back inside, it screamed and wailed as he did so but he contained it, returned to normal size and ran over to the re-forming Sakura. _Not a scratch on her……what d'ya know! _He cradeled her in her arms before throwing a duststorm in his siblings faces and dissapearing in his hidden lair. He had to heal Sakura, and find more about the demons………..

Temari and Kankurou stood speechless, the whole town was hiding amongst the nearby dunes while they were left in the battle-path. As they watched, Sakura and Gaara faced off, throwing sand blast after sand blast at each other. _What has gotten into Gaara? _Temari asked herself. Kankurou started retreating as Gaara reared up. "Run Temari!", he shouted as Gaara's sandstorm hit……..She saw Sakura fly through the air missing an arm and land with a loud thud on the sand overthe other side. Gaara turned to face them and blew on the sand in front of him….a massive duststorm apeared and Temari took cover with Kankurou. After a few seconds the sand settled and Gaara and Sakura were nowhere to be seen. The only reminants were the mile wide, five toed footprints which littered the sand in front of them………………….

* * *

_A/N:__** OMG OMG OMG!!!!! He attacked her!!!!! That's sooooo not cool!!!! But what….he picked her up and took her somewhere after he owned Temari and Kankurou with his sandstorm….Sooooo cooooll!!! Next time….What's Gaara plannig to do with Sakura? Next chappie up soon hopefully!!!!! **__****_


	7. Special Prisioner

_A/N: __**Sorry guys, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chappie! Won't happen again though! So where's Gaara going? Tehehehehe, if I were Temari I would have started a massive sand fight with him for what he did!!!!!! Ohh well, insane words from a chocolate deprived writer…………

* * *

**_

Temari and Kankurou unburied themselves and looked around. Kankurou walked over and sniffed a patch of sand to his right…….. "This isn't Gaara's sand…..It must be the other demon", he said calmly. The villagers had run back towards the city gates as Gaara started shifting back but the two elder siblings had remained still…frozen in place by the tiny figure they'd seen in the sand. _Was that Sakura? _They'd both thought as a hurricane of sand roared their way……….. "How can it not be Gaara's sand?" Temari asked quietly. Kankurou shook his head then stopped……….there was something lying in the distance………_a headband? Not a sand one either………_he walked over and picked it up. _Konoha!! It was Sakura!_ "Temari, I need a hawk quickly or at least old man Ebizo….." Kankurou said, suddenly taking controll. Temari nodded and whistled a high pitched whistle and a brown hawk swooped down. "Tie a tracker on it's leg and send it out to find Gaara, he's alone and unpredictable……" Kankurou commanded and Temari sent the giant bird off…..into the endless desert. _Please hurry!_ She begged it silently as she saw it swoop over a large sand mound…………

Gaara took a quick glance at Sakura's sweat streaked face. _What did she deserve to get this? And how………_ he was less than a mile away from his lair when a hawk swooped low. Gaara looked up. The hawk was circling around watching him with great intent. He saw the tracker attached to its slender ankle and raised his sand. Temari and Kankurou couldn't find them…..he needed to find out what happened to Sakura…and why the demons went ballistic………..He threw his arm in the air creating a massive fist of sand and swatted the hawk, who, unprepared for the attack was flung onto the ground. The sand flung itself at it, infused with the deadly beast's chakra, and completely covered it. The hawk made a shrill sound and fell still and silent. Gaara ran on, further into the yellow sand desert…trailing pure white sand behind him, towards the middle of the desert.

Temari was fretting….the bird still hadn't returned. Kankurou sensed his sister's discomfort and put a relaxed arm around her. Usually Kankurou avoided making physical contact with his sister…….family ties really weren't her thing, she preferred to sit in the shade of the sand dunes and read a scroll or two, oblivious to the terror or catastrophes that were unfolding around her. She also seemed to stroll off with Shikamaru every time he came over, but Kankurou could sense her worry…..after all he'd spent nearly 18 years in her presence………She placed her unusually cool palms on his large hands and looked up at him….. "What is happening? What's wrong with Gaara? Why is he acting strange all of a sudden?", Temari whispered, trying not to be overheard by the soldiers that had now gathered……….Kankurou bent down and whispered in Temari's ear……._ "I think Sakura chan might be the object of Gaara's affection right now…………If you know what I mean……" _He hissed in her ear. She let out a startled cry and looked up at her brother again. "Really?" she asked, slightly confused. "Is that possible?" she added quickly. The eldest brother held up the headband that he'd picked up earlier……..She ran her fingers over the leaf like symbol, cold and hard….. "_Ohh My God_….." Temari answered hysterically. "_Sakura's a DEMON!!!" _She shouted out loud before Kankurou clamped a large, rough hand over her mouth. She glared over his hand and he backed away. Several of the soldiers were looking at her strangely now…..a fearful look in each set of eyes. The sun gleamed off the lost headband in her hands, a tear splashed down, momentarily dampening the surface before being dried up by the harsh, mid-day sun………….

Gaara reached the lair at sunset, he'd gotten lost a few times…he hadn't been up here since the assassinations……._Yashamaru……_Gaara thought silently, paying tribute to his only real family…the only one who had ever cared for him besides Sakura……..who tried to assasinate him….who had muttered those last words that hurt Gaara the most…….. _"Please Die…" ( Shizukani kudasai, just for reference, not sure on the spelling though ___Gaara shook the thought of his teacher out of his mind and placed Sakura on a large sand dune……….Placing his hands over the dune in front of him he uttered barely auidable words and a large hole appeared……Sakura stirred……the demon awoke again but Gaara forced it back. He picked his special cargo up and hopped down the hole like a fox…………

Sakura felt extreemly dizzy. She opened her eyes slightly, a large shadow resided over in the opposite corner of what appeared to be a cave……………..She struggled to move, her body acting as though she'd been intoxicated, and hauled herself up on the sand pile. Two green orbs stared back at her from the darkened corner. "Gaara, is that you?", she asked weakly. The two eyes bobbed up and down, the figure still making no movement. "What happened?", she inquired as she attempted to stand. Gaara seemed to move so fast that she felt her eyes loose focus, then a warmth appeared at her back. "The demons clashed…..you got a little hurt but the sand fixed you up………", Gaara whispered gently, in her ear. She nodded."How did you know?" she asked him, suddenly puzzled. He shook his head…...  
"You shifted infront of the whole village…my demon sensed the female and went berserk and forced me to shift", Gaara said calmly. She nodded again. None of this felt real……it all seemed like a dream. "So what happened after that", she asked, trying to make sense of the events that had occurred. Gaara moved silently to stand infront of her. He kneeled down, she had sat back down by now, about level with her chest. "You forced yourself to sleep, something I couldn't even do till I was eight……..and the demon took over. Everyone ran for the village, I don't think anyone saw you shift…….Temari and Kankurou were watching though, they're smarter that the others….I think they've figured it out already, they sent a hawk after me", Gaara said softly as he laid a hand on her thigh. She squeaked and he withdrew his hand. She looked at him, then set her focus over his shoulder at two lumps of sand…………they were moving……growing, taking shape of something more sinister. The whole cave was suddenly filled with growls and hisses. The demons faced each other. Gaara stood up and placed a hand behind the demon's necks, the fat rolls, and yanked them up like naughty dogs. They snarled and snapped still so Gaara gave them a short, sharp shake……they immediately turned their greedy, yellow eyes on Gaara and bared their fangs. Gaara didn't look happy, "Cut it out!", Gaara yelled. They both hissed at the loud booming voice that erupted like a growl from his large chest. Sakura looked on in awe……_How he can wield so much power over something so sinister…..so powerful that it was forbidden from the likes of mankind! _She stared on, Gaara looked pretty mad……. "You hurt my mate you stupid demon!", Gaara growled. The demon in his right hand chuckled. "I thought you said she wasn't………I'm only here for _her_", It said nastily. Gaara shook it again, it grew larger and he dropped it. The female shortly followed suit until two demons, roughly the size of a panda were present, fat rolls and all. Gaara growled, "I'll let you two talk _if_ you promise not to attack each other….". They both agreed and began circling again. "We weren't attacking by the way………we were _playing_", the male growled. Gaara nodded and crossed to the corner Sakura was sitting in. She looked on, wide eyed and puzzled. The demons circled closer the stopped….the female stood _extremely _still as the male ran his tail over her back. She hissed and sat, like a dog on the floor. The male did the same and they stared at Gaara and Sakura. Sakura got to her feet all of a sudden and walked over to her demon….it made a gurgling sound and dipped its head. She came right up to it and placed her hand on its head. Gaara did the same, except his demon snarled ad tried to claw his hand out the way……Gaara looked it in the eyes and it suddenly bowed its head too. Sakura came up closer to it and lent against it. _Bonding………_Gaara thought as his demon returned its normal residence……..He watched Sakura however as the demon turned into sand. It snaked long tendrils around her waist. Gaara prepared himself to leap if the demon fully possessed her….it snaked along her waist until it reached her back, it followed the vertebrae till it got to mid-back. She yelped with surprise as the sand bit into her back again. It ripped the back of her kimono and exposed, ten little slivers of blood….and the mark…..two circles, interconnected by a massive swirl……..the symbol of the beast. He walked forward just as she fell forward, her head spinning ,she fell into that dark abyss that was sleep…..she felt Gaara's hands around her waist and his breath on her neck, then…….total darkness………………

* * *

_A/N:__** Ohh how sweet!!! Demon love!!!!! What's wrong with Sakura though? And what was with Gaara? Was he flirting or was he horny?????????? Big questions…big answers in the next chapter!!!! Please r&r!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!**_


	8. Memories in a Sand Cave

_A/N:__** Omg!! I'm drowning in exam revision!!!!! This sucks…but….I do have time (even if I don't, I'll MAKE time…) to finish this or at least attempt it! I've got my Naruto cards today so I'm happy as a pig in mud!!!!!! Tehehehehe!! I gots a super rare one!!!!!!!!! Orochimaru!!!!!!!! Though….I don't exactly like him…….

* * *

**_

Gaara stared down into the girls face………His demon snarled at him to make his move, but he couldn't. What was she going through? He hadn't experienced it at this age as he was young when his took over………_Must be pretty painful……_ he thought as he cradled her in his arms. Her eyelids fluttered and she had long lines of sweat dripping form her brow. He carefully wiped them away and held her fragile body to his chest, shut away his demon and softly hummed his lullaby. She stopped shivering as he hummed, apparently able to hear it still………..He smiled and kept on humming. _If the demons are mates…then what relationship do we have? Are we just the demons tools or are we ment to be?_ Gaara asked himself. He shook his head, still humming. There was no future for them…………Not with everyone like this……..He sighed and stopped humming. Sakura squirmed and tossed as if in a bad dream until Gaara placed his hands around her stomach and back to snuggle into her. It was going to be a long night….the only thing that made it worse was the fact that his siblings were probably on a mad hunt for him right now…..it would only be a matter of time until they figured out where he was hiding and took Sakura away form him again, like a confiscated toy……….Sakura breathed deeply and Gaara snuggled in closer, flipping her over to face him. _Just like an angel…..there's no way she belongs with me, were complete opposites………she's a demonic angel, I'm a monster. Nothing like this has EVER existed…………_

Sakura felt herself land on something. What had driven her to do that? It was like an instinct or something………something that HAD to be done. She'd felt a warmth travel up her arms and then a small sharp pain at the small of her back, then total numbness. Was the scorpion venom finally working? Was she condemned to a painful death, without anybody knowing………Then she remembered Gaara. _Why did he save me? What was with the lair…or cave…or whatever! What was he planning…..?_ Seienna raised her head and Sakura shuddered. The sensation of a foreign object in her mind was still spooky, and the demon coming up behind her didn't make a difference………….She yelped with surprise as it laid its massive head on her shoulder. It hummed softly._ I know why………_ She said quietly, whilst keeping the tune going by thumping her tail. Every thump sent tendrils of pain searing through her head. _Stop thumping…it's hurting my head! What do you know?_ She asked it impatiently. It glared and removed its head. _He saved you because his demon would have ripped him apart if he hadn't…………I'm its ONLY mate. _Sakura paused and looked at the Shukaku. It stared right back. _So why am I unconscious? What happened?  
__I'd say your body is going through a sort of trauma like state...almost shock. It's trying to heal you and kill me…..it should go away in a few minutes. I've had this before with my previous host._ It eased back into a hollow of sand curling its tail around Sakura.  
_So what are you exactly? You kinda look like a racoon with carp scales…………or some kind of dog………do you have rabies?  
__Are you purposely ticking me off? Do you naturally have a large forehead? Do you like Gaara?_ It was obviously annoyed at her insistent questioning. Sakura huffed and looked around. It isn't everyday that you get to see your mind, from the inside out. It much resembled a cave, sort of dusty and littered with mini sand piles. _So what are you? I've been meaning to ask Gaara what the Shukaku really is……… _It growled in frustration and laid its head on the floor._ I'm a raccoon-dog……… sort of a mix between the two.  
__I do have something else to ask…………What can I do?  
__Ummmmm, most of the stuff Gaara-kun can do…………Desert Graveyard, Imperial Desert funeral, desert coffin, sand storm but only with my help and also sand clones………that pretty much sums it up. So any more questions? _It asked irritated. Sakura shook her head and stared off into the distance. The Shukaku saw this, _what is it now? I know you have another question so spit it out before I get mad………  
__Is there any future for Gaara and I? _The Shukaku paused and looked across to its keeper. _Probably not……your kids would be hated, you'd be outcast and you'd probably be exiled from Konoha.  
__Would they really do that?  
__To them you're under the sand's command now. Without Gaara's permission, they might even kill you on the spot………  
__Sounds kinda bad……  
__Ya think!  
__W-W-What's happening? I can feel my body again!  
__Good for you, I think the shock has worn off. Try and snap out…I think Gaara's waiting for you………_And the Shukaku melted away into the shadows. She felt her senses slowly return as she came back to the land of the living……right into Gaara's arms.

Gaara heard her mumbling in her sleep. It must be shock…or the demon……His whole body was twitching from the murderous slashing the angry demon was delivering. It was going berserk! What was its problem……..Sakura jumped in his arms and his hands immediately swooped down to pin her down as she flung her arms around trying to hit an imaginary foe. Her eyes suddenly flew wide open, like two blinds and she peered around at the surroundings of the cave….or at least it was a cave. Seemed as though Gaara had moved her to his makeshift quarters, a massive futon cushion centred by a massive limestone wall. Where was she? Gaara quickly picked her up and placed her on the futon. She looked up at him as tough he were crazy. He sat down next to her and stared into two citrus green eyes that shone in the darkness. "Gaara, where am I?" she asked him.  
"Were hiding from Temari and Kankurou? You had a little-".  
"Accident, I know. The demon is still there and it's not going to go anywhere soon." she nodded. He was amazed by how much courage she had, the sheer determination. After finding the demon within him, he went insane! His small fragile three year old body couldn't handle the insomnia, the demon's ranting and the shock so he was often very sick. He never knew what love was until Sakura helped him find it. She shivered, and he gladly wrapped himself around her like a large scaly scarf. His tail sprouted and he quickly wound it around her. A few moments later a second tail joined his. _Sakura……_ he said as he shook his head.  
_What?_ She answered sharply as if his words ment 'get lost'.  
_Wait…we can read each other's thoughts!!!!  
__Umm, I have no clue………… _she said as she snuggled into his shoulder, flicking her tail up above his head. He looked down at her. Ohh how good she felt, lying right there next to him. It was like she was his handmade blanket, a perfect fit……… Gaara leaned in as well and Sakura edged away…….. He looked up, puzzled as to why she did it only to meet her dead in the eyes. She inched her head forward and Gaara could swear he had a nose bleed. His heart thumping he edged closer as well. Their lips met without a sound…..Gaara's heart almost died on him. _Was this real love………??_ He asked himself as he thought again to Yashamaru….. _"The only medicine for a broken heart….is love………other things can be healed quickly but a broken heart is forever…….." _Gaara broke from the kiss and stared into Sakura's eyes…."Sakura……." he asked shyly. She nodded urging him to continue. He gulped and started to continue… "Will you…..be….my…mate?" he said in a high voice as he reached the end. She looked up again, tears in her eyes…… "Yes, Gaara….even if the world tried to rip us apart.

The two demon spirits watched from the opposite corner, merely shadows of chakra…….Seienna looked over to the other demon… "Guess that means we'll be mates too?" The other demon chuckled and bit into her ear. She yowled, not in pain but in expectation………….The candles went out, blown by an invisible gust of wind……………….

The sand in the desert shifted and changed, swirled and sparkled…..

Hiding the real secrets of the desert under a full moon light…………………….

* * *

_A/N:__** So what happened there? I wanted to put lemon in it but I decided not yet……I'll ask everyone's opinion first before doing the next chappie. Ohh well it's late over here so I better get to sleep…….Bye Bye!**_


	9. Fatal Attraction

_A/N:__** Tehehehehe, okay everyone!!!! Order, order!!!! Okay here's the final verdict……..SMEXY LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone wanted some lemon so they got it!!!!!!! I had to up that rating though…..damn shame! Ohh well as for that legal crap….I had law studies thingy stuff today so it kinda stuck in my head……… SMEXY TIME!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_

Gaara was dumbstruck…_did she just say yes???_ He stared at her, mouth wide open. Sakura took this chance to peck his lips. He stood as still as possible, savouring the taste of her like a fine wine. She giggled and snuggled closer, enjoying the look on his face. _What happened…………_Was all he could think about that right now…that and taking her, claiming her as his own. The need was overpowering! He needed her, and he needed her fast! She slipped her mind into his and silently began running dainty fingers through his flaming red hair. He smiled……._Really?_ She turned around and stood up. He almost cringed, _don't leave me here!!! _His mind screamed out. She smiled….._I'm not, I'm just getting comfortable_. He sighed as she sat in his lap. Right now his urges were tugging fiercely as if the demon himself were behind it. He poked around in his mind until he found it's hiding spot……._Is that you?_ He asked it questioningly.  
_Take her!!! It's a full moon!!!!  
__Your feeling horny again right?  
__No. JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!_ It roared. Gaara smiled……this was going to be a long night……………..outside the clouds moved and cast an eerie glow onto the dunes……………creatures of the night came alive, and so did the demons, frolicking amongst the dunes, chasing biting and pinning each other……………….

Temari stared into the endless sand-hills. She knew where he was……….she'd showed it to him when he was younger……the cave-dune. Only a sand or wind shifter could open it, she used her fan and Gaara, his demon. Kankurou knew nothing of it and it had ended up being Gaara's secret refuge since the assassinations. Yashamaru usually took him……..telling Gaara's father he was teaching him…….The Kage didn't believe them though…….afterwards he sealed it and ordered the caretaker never to use it again. Gaara often made refuge in it on a full moon, maybe his instincts had told him to go to it………What about Sakura though? What has happened to her…….There was no way Gaara could have carried her all the way. She sighed, _the sand-hill it is then. That means I have to tell Kankie………Pathetic!_ She snorted, using her younger brother's pet name in frustration. She smirked, this ment a chance to annoy Kankurou…..calling him pet names all day! What fun!  
Kankurou was currently sitting at the window opposite, looking out onto the horizon for any sign of the bird. Temari knew well that it wasn't coming back…..if she knew Gaara, he would have figured that the circling bird had a tracker and had probably disposed of it already…………………….She sighed as Kankurou started to drift off into sleep. He snapped back to the present and glared at her…… "Piss off Temari!", he said grumpily. She poked her tongue at him, "What's the matter Kankie? Are we a little cranky?", she said annoyingly. She continued for about an hour and he walked out of the room……_Well this is no fun anymore. Should I try and look for Gaara?_ She asked herself. Was it worth getting killed? He probably wanted some space…..but then again, Sakura was with him…….that probably wasn't the best thing in the current situation, given Sakura really was a demon………….she sighed and decided to wait, she stared out at the full moon as it cast it's blue light over the cold dunes……….eerie howling filled the night sky, like a coyote or a fox……..or a demon…………………a second howl joined the first, a higher more feminine yowl. _Seienna………Shukaku………_ she smiled as she nodded off.

Kankurou slipped behind a large wood door, a whisper of feet was all that could give him away. He silently picked through the houses, jumping, running, clawing to get a grip on the low weed, thatched rooves. He looked up, the full moon almost at its peak…….._I haven't got long………_ he said to himself silently as he slipped through the remaining houses till he got the Sauna's gates." Who goes there?", one of the sand guards called to him, raising his kunai. "Kankurou, eldest son of Yondaime Kazekage", he said with great authority. The guards relaxed a little, "Where are you going at this godforsaken hour?", one of them asked suspiciously. Kankurou stopped infront of him. "I'm going for a midnight stroll, I can't sleep when Gaara's gone".  
"Fair enough….be gone then", he said half heartedly reaching for his mug of beer. The other guard did the same and Kankurou slipped through the gates like a ghost. He looked back over his shoulder………they were as good as dead if they didn't stop drinking that stuff. He'd never developed a taste for that stuff……….and he slipped away into the moonlit desert…………………

Gaara twitched as Sakura snuggled closer into his chest. "I'm cold Gaara", she said suddenly. Here he was in full leather and cotton and she had a mere kimono……… "Here have this….", he said as he took his leather bonder off. She grabbed it and wrapped herself in it. Gaara dropped further onto the futon, causing Sakura to slip. She landed flat on his chest and groaned. That sent him over the edge, his twitching member couldn't hold off any longer and the half-present demon knew it. _Want some help my cub? After all…she's my mate too!_ He nodded to it slowly and felt powerful warmth spread through his limbs. Sakura felt it too…..her demon responded with a low hissing, sort of a growl and paced like a caged beast inside her mind. She let go of all the restraints and it took over. She kept most of herself intact though….as Gaara looked her in the eyes. _Are you sure? We only just said yes to be mates…….  
__This is what being mates is all about…………_ she said as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Gaara groaned and moved beneath her to place himself between her legs. She broke the kiss and fussed over his tee-shirt……he huffed and puffed, short of breath temporarily and ripped it off himself. She ran her hands down two rows of scarred, washboard abs. They were scratches, it looked like….or were they whip marks? He watched her staring…. "My father gave me those when I ran away here without Yashamaru. He beat me until I bled…..", he said gavenly. She looked shocked._ How could anyone do this to a child? What kind of monster was his father? _"So they really beat you?", she asked apologetically. "Yes……..but that part of my life is over…..", he said obviously discomforted by the thought. She held him close, he breathed in the sweet, frangipani smell….something that obviously didn't survive in the desert……a rare beauty. She placed her head under his neck and began gently massaging his abs. He moved to release the annoying garment she wore, he smiled as it fell but glared when all was revealed…….. "Gaara, what's wrong?", she asked suddenly placing a couple of love bites on his pale neck. "_Bondage_……", he growled as he fumbled with the knot she'd tied. She took his hands away and led them to her front. He gazed at her ample cleavage before she tucked his fingers in the valley they created. She tugged down with them and the bandages fell to the floor. He stared….he'd never seen this before. Two beautifully curved mountains with rosy-mauve crests. He gazed at them before looking up, silently seeking permission. She nodded and he dipped his head downwards to capture the ample peak in his mouth. She hissed and pulled on his hair. He yelped a little at the unexpected move as her hand snaked downwards from his abs to the lip of his pants. He stopped and looked up into her eyes as she slid her hands down and undid the zipper…….suddenly he lost control, the demon's urges finally taking control. He flipped her over onto her back, pants flying into the other corner shortly followed by two sets of undies, a sash and two headbands……a sand and a leaf. He worked his way down her chest slowly, adding bites and nibbles where he could till he got to her belly button. She moaned his name as he travelled further, and further until he returned to her mouth as he gently moved himself around, trying to find the perfect spot………….. She moaned against his lips as he slid a little into her entrance, carefully parting her tender folds. She came before he'd even started but eventually came back to meet his eager needs almost instantly. He delved further, pushed past a brief resistance then took it home……he began slow and steady, making her scream his name countless times before quickening his pace to meet his own needs……..She cried his name to the moon as she came, and a warm sticky fluid erupted into her. Gaara screamed and squirmed as he came and collapsed, careful to land next to her as not to crush her. She sighed………a pain erupted near her shoulder that had her screaming again. She ran her hand over the source of the pain and found four deep bite marks. Gaara smiled with blood stained teeth. "Mine….", he whispered into her ear. She smiled before turning over and snuggling into Gaara's warm chest. His pulse was still racing as he buried a hand in her soft, pink hair as he nodded off………"I love you Gaara…..", she whispered as she too felt sleep drag her under………Gaara smiled against her neck and drifted away…………he wasn't alone anymore……………………he finally knew what love was…………the medicine that heals all wounds………the secret his father had kept from him all that time………..the feeling he'd never been able to grasp……and for once….a happy demon……sleeping, tail curled around the smaller one, snoring like thunder in the corner……………………………He drifted into a well deserved sleep, one he actually wanted to wake from in the morning...

* * *

_A/N: __**WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! First lemon!!! OMG!!!!! They are happy!!!! And so are the demons!!!!!! Sooooo cute! He actually loves her!!! But is Kankurou going to break it all? And what spawns out from this one night? Will he love her if something goes amiss? Who knows!!!! I really haven't thought of that yet…… NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! FIRST LEMON!!!! THANKIES!!!! 3**_


	10. Return

_A/N:** Okay, i've upgraded my software so i'm still getting used to it. Excuse any spelling mistakes and whatever...So what's Kankie up to? And why Is Temari all cool with Gaara and Sakura? What will the village think? What's near the end...Probably all in this chappie!

* * *

**_

Gaara shifted his weight a little so his hand dangled dangerously off the edge of the futon. The sheets were somewhere over in the corner and the clothes...who knows where they got to! He sighed, never wanting to leave. He paused for a moment, enjoying the rythmic thumping of her heart beat, slow and steady...he listened for his own, most of the time there was no beat at all. His heart had never been loved...untill now. He was surprised to find a faint but steady beat of his own...he smirked,_ love can do funny things to you_... Sakura slid a hand down his smooth, cold stomach and yawned. She turned over to stare up at him, all the while sliding her hand lower. He groaned, how can she still be horny after last night?!?!?! Even as a powerfull demon, he was beyond tired now._ God after last night that demon will be sated for at least a year! _She purred and lifted her hand back up to toy with his shaggy red hair. She watched him and decided he was too tired for anymore play...what a shame...he demon wanted more...a whole lot more...  
"You know we have to go back to the village sometime...you can't keep me locked up here forever as much as you would like too...", he grinned at her. She beamed back at him. He knew she wasn't full sated, but that would have to wait.  
"I know, Gaara kun. How long do we have before they start to miss you?", she asked with massive green eyes glinting cheekily. He loved that look, he let out a surprised expression as the familiar tightness in his groin returned. His demon over in the corner was up and circling again. Did those two ever rest?????? She ran her hands down his back and sent chills sparking throughout his body. He growled,  
"Maybe we could stay a little longer...", he said as he pulled her down onto the soft bed again. She smiled again and covered his lips with hers...

Kankurou was almost there...a few miles away at the moment. Was it really Sakura? What was Gaara doing? The people of the village were afraid that their dear Kazekage would never return. He had to find Gaara fast! He remembered Temari showing Gaara and himself the secret dune, Yashamaru's dune as Temari called it. The older siblings weren't as fond of him as Gaara was, while Gaara was sucking on a bottle, they were out practicing with their fan and puppets, training to be Sauna's greatest defence...while their father was secretly plotting Gaara's assasination...Kankurou sighed and trudged on. He'd seriously considered using one of the puppets to carry him, but the sand...was it really worth the risk? And what if Gaara smashed them in defence? He'd probably be really protective of his mate, if she was really a demon... Temari would be wondering where he'd gone, she'd said to stay at the village and let Gaara sort himslef out...techincally that was an order since she was older..but that really didn't matter at the moment. He had to find Gaara soon...they'd recived intelegence that not only Tobi and Zetsu were after Gaara now but also Hidan...the demon worshipper, the queero in the weirdo suit...the monster... In Kankurou's books, Hidan was not only worse than Gaara but also a very powerful enemy. He was immortal...the only thing Kankurou wanted more than anything, puppets form or not..._immortality_ was to _die _for...

Temari yawned and streached in the morning sunlight. Where was Kankurou? He was ment to mave woken her up at least and hour ago. She walked over to the doors, banging them as she threw them open with innhuman strength. The guards stared at her and backed away...She strode out into the hallway and exited through the doors on the oppsite side. The smells of freshly baked bead and meat welcomed her. Rule in the Kazekage's quarterhouse...be early or starve! She tucked in to the scraps as the off-duty guards watched in terror. No one got between Temari and her food this early in the morning...They lowly backed away through the doors mumbling softly. She shoveled pile after pile of bacon, eggs ( hawk of course...) and cereal into her mouth. She sat back happily after three minutes, sated and content...the maids cleaned and she sat up. She felt better now, ready to find her dopey brothers...or some traning...she stroled over to the washrooms and had a quick splash, dressed then walked over to the offices. She paused and looked up at the village gates, high upon the cliffs..._Come back Gaara , come back Kankurou_... A shape appeared at the gate's entrance. _Shika..._.. She smiled as he hopped down from the rocks onto a house then onto the sandy ground.  
"Shika what are you doing here?", she asked him happy, but puzzled. He was lazy...wait try no motivation whatsoever, a trip like this was highly unlikely...  
"Looking for Sakura...she hasn't returned", he relpyed shaking his head, "Her mother is dead worried, she won't stop harrasing Tsunade so we came on a recon mission...", he continued with a bored tone.  
"What do you mean all of us?",she asked suddenly.  
"I mean all of us! Geeze woman listen properly! Dig the sand out of your ears!", he gave a cute, lazy smile and ten heads popped over the hill. Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Fuzzy eyebrows junior and senoir and Kurenai.  
"Wow, you really bought the cavilary didn't you! How come Fuzzy eyebrows is here?", she asked smiling. Truth was she really had missed them! Seeing all the different faces was pure bliss, also the way Shikamaru was staring at her now...He leaned in closer as the others closed in...  
"Meet me at the old tree later...", he whispered before Kakashi landed silently infront of them.  
"Hey ya guys! Nice to see you Temari, have you grown? Or have you had your hair cut?", he asked.She shook her head smiling  
"Kakashi...", she growled. She'd come to kinda appreaciate him over the years...even though she didn't like him. Unfortunately she'd caught him and Irukai later one night and decide she'd better be nice...plus it was kinda sweet that they'd found each other. Not that she liked gays...she hoped...  
"So where's Sakura-chan?", Naruto said quickly, turning his head in all directions trying to spot her. She looked down...Shika sighed...  
"How troublesome...".

Gaara wiped the sweat from his arms and legs while he got up. He fell over enough times to count but finally got his balance...Sakura looked up at him with the same puppy dog eyes that made his new heart melt..._That's my baby...killer everywhere...including the bed_... She sighed and wrapped the cotton sheets around her chest as she crossed the room to get her clothes, leaving a silken trail of sheets behind her. He imagined the wedding dress his mother had left him. Stunning light blue lace, with a two metre trail and a small tiara to set off her lovely pink hair...She caught him staring at her.  
"Gaara are you okay?", she asked him. Her voice snapped him out of the trance,  
"Yeah i'm fine...".  
"What were you thinking about?", she asked questioningly. He sighed loudly, it was out...  
"My mother left her wedding dress to me...it's the only thing I have left of her...and since you're my mate...i was wondering...", he trailed off. He eyes suddenly lit up as she caught his meaning.  
"Y-Y-You want me to marry you?", she asked excitedly. He nodded.  
"But this dress is special, special enough for you...plus the tiara will set off your hair perfectly...", she nodded quickly the ran over to him, half naked and hugged him.  
"I will...It will be an honour!", she squealed. He cringed as the harsh sound waves entered his ears.  
"Slow down...we have to pass it through the villages first", he whispered into her ear. She smiled.  
"I love you Gaara...don't ever forget that!", she snuggled into his shoulder. They stayed there for a long time, embracing each other until a sliver of sand fell from the ceiling. Gaara hissed sudenly.  
"_Daisan no Me"_, he said silently as a small amount of sand formed itself into a tiny floating eyeball. Sakura let out a small gasp as it focused it's large green pupil on her.  
"Behave", Gaara said quietly and the eyeball floated out the back entrance. She watched it until Gaara's arms came around her middle again.  
"Shhhhhhh, my desert petal", he crooned as she calmed down. He let go and readied his clothes, she did the same...watching the entrance out of the corner of her eye the whole time._Great_..._perverted eyeballs what next?_

Kankurou approached the sand mound carefully...moving slowly and cautiously towards the secret entrance...He felt the sand give way beneith him and silently wished Gaara was asleep, there's no way he couldn't have heard that...He quietly surrendered and sat down on another small mound. A small dot began moving fast towards him..._Gaara's eye_ ...He let it circle him and then looked over the eye to the hole that had suddenly grown two heads...Sakura and Gaara emerged and looked at him suspiciously...  
"So there you two are...you do realise half the village was looking for you...", he said to Gaara. Gaara shrugged,  
"So what? I was looking after Sakura since my demon attacked her...", He stopped when Kankurou looked at him with that _'duh' _stare.  
"I know what happened Gaara...She's a demon isn't she?", he looked to Sakura who immediately dropped her head. Gaara grabbed her shoulders.  
"She's my mate...she's not just any demon..", he answered stonily. Kankurou looked astonished.  
"So what you're trying to tell me is that she's yours now...as in your _mate?_",he asked incrediously. They both nodded.  
"Tsuande won't let you do it...", Kankurou started.  
"No she can't...I'm a Kazekage...therefore it's basically a peace treaty, a converging of countries", Gaara said plainly. Sakura looked up at him and he smiled back. Kankurou looked back and forth between them and shook his head.  
"If you say so my brother...Let's get going before Temari send a search party for us..."

Fuzzy eyebrows senoir shook his head.  
"Sakura can't be a demon...there was only one Shukaku created! And it's currently seal in your brother!", He said quickly. Temari shook her head at him. Naruto grunted and tried to get her attention. She glared at him.  
"What?!?!", she screamed at him frustratedly. He shyed away slightly then gave his comment..  
"No...i've heard her too...It is Sakura, she keeps mumbling in her sleep when we go on missions onernight. She also doesn't sleep sometimes...". Temari shook her head.  
"No, this it quite recent. She was probably just scared or something...this is new...", Temari said.  
"Maybe my Lee-san's youthfullness kept her awake! They were all with Kakashi, remember", Might Guy answered ( aka fuzzy brows senior...). Temari just stared at him. Was he really this full of himself all the time?????? Naruto stood up suddenly and sniffed the afternoon breeze...the faint scent of lavender carried on the wind to his eagerly twitching nostrils, also a musky scent, new to him and the usual sand-sibling-scent almost overpowering it...  
"SAKURA!!!! GAARA!!!! KANKUROU!!!!!!", he shouted at the top of his lungs as the two demons and puppetere rounded the corner from the gates. He ran over, folloewd by the two fuzzy brows, Kakashi and Ino...

They rounded the city gates only to be welcomed by a screaming Naruto and half of the rookie nine.  
"INO PIG!!!!", Sakura screamed out as she ran past Naruto who had his arms streached wide for a hug.  
"PINK HAIRED BRAT!!!!!", Ino screamed back as they crashed into one another. A little help from the sand had gotten them back earlier that they expected...Sakura and Ino exchanged hugs and began babbling away about the current circumstances. Gaara stood back and watched..._obviously the demon hasn't affected her social skills_... he thought with a smile. Naruto walked over to him and saw the smile. He started to stare...  
"Naruto what are you staring at?", he asked sheepishly.  
"Y-Y-You smiled!!!!", Naruto said slightly taken aback by the unusual show of emotion from his fellow demon.  
"So I did...", he chuckled.  
"Why? What's so funny about Sakura being a demon?!?", Naruto asked shocked.  
"Naruto...she's my mate...or rather the demon's mate".  
"Really? How do you know?", Naruto asked puzzled.  
"It bit her shoulder see...", Gaara said pointing at the small fading bite marks on her neck. Naruto smiled and nodded clamping Gaara on the back as he did so. Gaara's breath whooshed out as Naruto whacked his back.  
"So what's going to happen now? Marriage? Second Kazekage? Little demon children?", Naruto asked with a smile  
"I'm not sure Naruto...", He said as he made contact with Sakura's pearlecent green eyes once more. They were full of happyiness...he never wanted her to feel any different from now on...she was going to be his wife, his partner...his son's mother...the second-fifth-Kazekage..._His_ Sakura...

* * *

_A/N:** Still to be continued!!! I know,it's dragging on but I have to end it properly!!! Next chappie is probably only going to be a small one, about a page...tells everyone what's going to happen later...But come on! What was Kankurou's problem!!!! He could have left them alone but he had to go looking!! What a pervert!!!!! Grrrrrrr!! Ohh well r&r peoples!!! Spectacular ending coming up soon!!!!! Keep posted!!! **_


	11. New Beginings Under a New Moon

_A/N:_ I_** kinda can't make up my mind...wether I end it here or keep going on another story. Too many choices!!! How bout we have a vote, send it in with your review or a private message...Who would you like the next story to be on? TemaXShika? NaruXHina? NaruXSasu ( jus puttin it out there!), KakaXIru? ( again a weird suggestion????), SasuXSaku or GaaXSaku? Who knows...you do!!!!! I'm really stuck on this one!!! Thanks if you help out! Wait!! What about ItaXSaku????OMG OMG DAY WITH THE AKATSUKI!!!!!

* * *

**_

_**-2 Months Later-**_

The whole assembly area had been decorated with flowers and balloons thanks to Ino and her family...the cakes by Lee...The whole village turned up for the ceremony as well as Konoha, The Land of Waves and Mist! Everyone was there, incluing some of the Akatsuki in the corner...watched heavily by ANBU representatives. Gaara took place by Kankurou nervously fingering the ruby ring in his large hand...Kankurou placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, heaps of people get married young! I'm just...waiting", he said comfortingly. Gaara looked up into his brother's eyes, standing a good foot taller than him, Kankurou was a giant compared to half the village! He smiled one of his fake smiles and returned to facing the doors. Where was she? He turned his attention to the crowd, scanning, watching, looking for any faces he knew...unfortunately none stood out. Tsunade was unwilling to give Sakura away, as she was her star student but once Ino stood up and took the offer she hapily signed the papers...Gaara focused on the clock now, it's sand covered hands ticking fast towards the twelve...

Sakura was late, she knew it but the girls were in a makeover frenzy. Fighting over combs and dimontes they scratched and pulled until they both sat back with a grin. Sakura picked up the mirror and peered in at the new face...so beautiful... Her hairline has covered in dimonties, evenly spaced so they looked like water droplets, and her eyes were highlighted by green eyeshadow and thick black mascara. She got up and hugged Temari and Ino. Once the formalities were over they ushered her into the perfectly fitting dress. It was a lovely number...diamonties over the hem and laced through the veil...white lace ( the finest in the village, made by old lady chiyo) placed around the waist accented by a sheer drop and an extreemly long trail. As the veil was placed over her forehead she smiled...Ino and Temari stepped back and took a good look at their work. She looked a million bucks! They ushered her into the waiting room where the bridesmaids picked up their lilly bunches and stood at Sakura's side. The doorman smiled at Sakura and pushed open the heavy doors revealing an awkward Gaara at the other end...dressed in his Kazekage's outfit. She smiled again as she walked down the rows, every thump of her heels in sync with her heart beat. She almost tripped twce but finanlly made it to Gaara. He smiled down at her, showing his growing fangs...she smiled back showing hers. He chuckled and turned around to face the front. She faced the priest as he tied their very being...The whole time, Gaara had one eye one her, giving her a slight smirk as he said his vowes. She started crying...for no reason at all and he comforted her.

"You may now kiss the bride...", the preist said as he ran for cover. Gaara smiled broadly and Sakura looked at him in confusion. Suddenly a massive wall of muscle hit her straight in the chest, followed by numerous growls as Gaara picked her up and slung her over one shoulder. She grinned and let him take her through the doors as people cheered and screamed. Temari scooted up next to Shika, and Kankurou waddled over to the corner...Hinata and Naruto dissapeared, same as TenTen and Neji. Kakashi dipped into the shadows followed by Iruka as the crowd dispersed. Gaara took her up the stairs and sat her down on the bed. She smiled brightly as he removed his shirt. As the sun went down two shadows bounded down from the Kazekage's tower, the villagers looked up as the massive bodies dissapeared over the city wall and into the desert...The moon shining like a light bulb from the dark, night sky. A trail of intertwined white and yellow sand left a mark over the city wall...two howls were heard in the distance...not that of a sand-fox or any other creature...but of two very happy demons...

_**-2 Years Later...-**_

Gaara sat back in his office. He chuckled and turned to the picture on his window...A beautiful pink haired girl... Gaara sighed. He tensed up as he heard the gaurds fall outside, he reached for his gourd as the footsteps out side grew closer...The door creeped open.

"BOOOO!!!", a voice called from behind the door and two little children tumbled in. Two little blondies with bright green eyes followed by a very giggly Sakura entered his office...

"Sakura what have I told you about bringing the little ones in for visits?".

"I know, I know!! But Temari and Shika have missions today so we have to play babysiters again...", She whinned. Gaara grabbed one of the troublesome twins in his hand and scooped it up.

"And exactly how many of these little rugrats are running around?", He asked with a smirk as he mussed the little boy's hair Sakura grinned...

"Only two...their thinking about having another though...", She answered. Sakura smiled as Gaara let his head fall back to the chair. The child poked him and prodded him until it started crying. It jumped off Gaara and ran over to Sakura, burrying it's small face into her kimono.

"Gaara!!! You scared him!!! Between your playing possum and Lee's jumpsuit I don't know what's worse!!!!", she shouted at him. He slowly lifted his head up to meet the child's smile. It ran over and began to spread his sheets of paperwork across his desk.

"Thank god we can't have kids!", He said to her with that funny smile. She play-glared at him as they began to rund up the little Shika and Temari...

* * *

_A/N:** Hahaahhah!!! Had you going there didn't I? Gaara and Sakura can't have kids but Temari and Shika did!!!!! What about Kankurou? He lived a bachelor life, swinging amongst the ladies. Kakashi and Iruka? They are still happy together and often look after Naruto and Hinata's children...all four of them!!! Ino and Choji have one kid named Itara, has an appetite bigger than his father's!!! And Neji and TenTen are waiting till cherry blossom season till they marry, much to the head Hyugya's dissaproval...and that basically sums it up! Remember to put in your say on the next story!!!! and please r&r!!!!**_


	12. AN: Info

_

* * *

_

_A/N: **Okay i pretty sure you all want to know if there's going to be a sequel...**_

_**The answer is YES! It's been started now but probably won't be finished before the 29th...I'm going on holiday that day for two weeks...Anyway thanks to all the people who made this story possible, the reviews, the laughs, the messages you name it. Want to know who? Check the favorites section on my 'homepage thingy' cause there's too many to write! **_

_**There is a FUNNY Akatsuki story to keep you amused in the mean time though. It's a TobiXSakura ****FRIENDSHIP ****story that is bound (once i've finished it...) to have you in stiches. I'll give a little sneek peak...It involves Itachi in the shower singing to "Can't Fight The Moonlight" by Leann Rimes and Hidan getting his head flushed down a toilet ( never liked Hidan...cept for his great body!!! X3 )Anyways check it out...it's bound to be a favourite!**_

_**XoxoxoxDarkAngeloxoxoxoxoX

* * *

**_


End file.
